Protection: Working title
by GoodQueenA
Summary: Orchid Mendellsohn receives a startling letter on her windowsill one morning from her mother. Her real mother. Not the one who screams at her and slaps her. But will she believe her mother's story?
1. Prologue 1: Protection

Protection

A/N: This chapter is adapted from something I did for my english class last semester. The assignment was to describe a specific (real) place, so just note that the chapters after this one won't be as descriptive. As of now, Im not entirely sure what a lot of the plot will be, but Im working on that. No to mention, this is a hugely chaotic time right now for me, so forgive me if this story is a slow process.

Prologue Part 1: _In which Orchid Mendellsohn is introduced, eats a quesadilla, and awaits a reunion with her birth mother_

The Santa Ynez mountains peek above the red-tiled rooflines of Santa Barbara, and yet they fil Orchid Mendellsohn's vision, as she looks up from her quesadilla. She swipes her hand across her mouth, and stuffs her napkins, now transparent with grease, into the paper bag. Orchid closes her eyes, and lies back in the tickling grass. She focuses on the coolness of the ground, and the warmth of the sun on her face; the strong smell of freshly mowed lawns; the loud chatter of the German students who are sunbathing on the courthouse lawn. Orchid snaps open her eyes again, lifts her head, and checks her watch: 3:50 p.m.

Orchid scrambles to her feet. Trying (in vain) to smooth out her long, black hair, she strides up the stone steps to the breezy archway in the middle of the courthouse building. She takes one more sweeping look behind her: thick-trunked palm trees—green and yellow fronds swaying, white stucco walls, and red roofs. The misty Santa Ynez stand behind it all: a dry, monumental constant in Orchid's now swirling world. Four o'clock, and Orchid would come face-to-face with a woman who gave and took with astonishing speed: life one day, and confusion and orphanhood the next. After 16 years, her mother finally had the gall to ask Orchid to meet her at four o'clock at the top of the Santa Barbara courthouse tower. Orchid hesitates inside the archway as she recalls both the oddness of finding a letter from her mother on her open window sill, and the optimistic words of the said letter.

_"...I can not tell you how I've longed to see your face again...there is so much to tell you...not to mention, the view from the tower is supposed to be spectacular!"  
_

Sharp slapping of leather soles on flagstones snaps Orchid to attention. Men and women in business suits emerge from the heavy, wooden doorway, and walk around her as they would a small column. Smoothing her hair down again, she steps through the door, and is brought into a wide, dimly lit hallway. More footsteps echo off the high ceiling, and somehow give the interior an even more hushed feel. Orchid passes a small alcove with an old-fashioned elevator, but walks past it. Instead, she wanders down the passageway that lays straight ahead of her. Golden, California sunlight slants in through the open windows, and slices through the darkness. Orchid walks slowly down the hall, glancing side to side.

Suddenly, Orchid comes to a stop. She turns, and faces a large painting. It's a chaotic scene of Spanish soldiers riding into Santa Barbara. Officers sit on rearing horses, and dark skinned figures cower below. One such figure in the lower, right corner catches Orchid's eyes, and won't let go. A native woman in a cotton skirt is clutching a child in her arms. The look painted on her face, and in her eyes, is of frightened awe, but Orchid is sure she can see a harder emotion: fierce protectiveness. She doesn't stop staring at the woman until the hourly clanging of the mission bells wake her. A glance at her wrist-watch, as she walks hurriedly back to the elevator, tells Orchid what she already knows. The time is four o'clock, and the elevator's metal grate closes behind her.


	2. Prologue 2: Many Shocks of a lifetime

A/N: Sorry about the screw-up with the second chapter--Im not sure what happened, but here's the real chater!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Prologue Part 2: _In which Orchid finally meets her mother, and receives many shocks of a lifetime_

As soon as the elevator doors dinged open, Orchid saw a woman, probably in her mid twenties, turn around to look in her direction. The first thing Orchid noticed was her hair--soft, loose flames swinging in an arc as she spun around. Their eyes met and locked; green against hazel, but Orchid knew at once that this was her mother. Maybe it was the tears that immedietely filled the woman's eyes that tipped her off, or maybe it was the curve of her smile that seemed so familiar.

"Just like James, his eyes, his hair...just like James." The woman said in a soft, British accent, and held out her arms to the teenage girl before her.

Orchid stayed where she was. She didn't know where her mother got off comparing her to some random guy, and expecting her to rush into her arms after nearly 16 years of abandonment, but she wasn't going to give in.

_She knew all too well the price of loving too quickly, loving too fast. She'd been adopted as a toddler by the Mendellsohns, after three years of being shuttled back and forth between different families and the orphanage. Always, Orchid was so eager to please, eager to love, but sooner or later there'd be an accident. Flying light fixtures, a far-too-long-and-elastic dog's tail. Orchid really didn't know how it happened, but always there'd be a cracking point for the prospective parents, and she'd be sent back like a broken appliance. _

_When the Mendellsohns took her in, little Orchid used all her self-control to stay out of trouble. By the time the accidents started happening again, it was too late for the Mendellsohns: they'd already legally adopted her. But Orchid paid for their mistake every day. Dovey Mendellsohn never beat her daughter, but she did slap Orchid, or dig her nails into her flesh when she displeased her. Fred Mendellsohn just ignored her. Screaming fights were often, and Orchid lived in a perpetual state of being grounded. Orchid didn't know much about normal families, but she knew it wasn't supposed to be like this._

"I take it you're the woman who first put me up for adoption?" Orchid asked sullenly.

The woman choked, the smile vanishing from her pretty face.

"O Merlin. What have I done?"

"That's a good question." Orchid sneered. " What _did you do_?"

"My baby girl,...Orchid, I never wanted to give you up. It broke my heart to do that!...Oh God...how do I explain this to you?...You probably don't even know...no, you've been with muggles all your life...you wouldn't know..."

Orchid looked quizzicly at the woman. _Is she insane?_ _What the hell is she going on about? _

Suddenly, the woman seemed to snap back into the present world, and spoke briskly to Orchid.

"Listen. Orchid. I have a lot to tell you. It's extremely important, and maybe it will help you understand why your father and I had to give you up. I don't want _any_ interruptions until I am finished. And then you may ask questions--I'm sure you'll have plenty--and at the end, I will give you a choice. Okay?"

Orchid thought a moment. What did she have to lose? This could be interesting. The Mendellsohn's knew where she was, and weren't expecting her until late.

"Ok."

"Ok. First, the easy part. My name is Lily Evans Potter, and I am your mother...Your real mother. Your father is James Potter, and you have a twin brother Harry."

Lily began to pace the small floorspace of the tower, occasionally glancing up anxiously at Orchid.

"Everything I am about to tell you is going to be a tremendous shock for you, I know. I've been through something like it anyway. But I _swear_ to you, that it is completely true! "

Here, the woman took a deep, shaky breath, and continued, her hands waving from side to side like a schoolteacher trying to explain a difficult math problem to her students. "There are many ways to divide human beings in this world. One of them is the division of magical people and non-magical people. Wizards and muggles."

Orchid couldn't help but snort at this. _Yup, definitely off her rocker. _But Lily shot her a vexed look as she kept up her little speech.

"You are a witch--a female wizard. You, your brother, and your father, and all of his family are of wizarding blood. I myself am a witch, but was born a muggle--non-magical."

Orchid continued to listen as the woman (_Lily. Her mother._) talked about the careful separation between wizards and muggles, and about some demented, power-crazy wizard who was trying to take over the world through terror. Orchid didn't understand about half of it, but she had long since learned that it was always best to pretend she did anyway. _Smile and nod. _While her mother told her story, Orchid watched for signs of similarities between the two of them. And lunacy. At first glance, they didn't look too similar, but then Lily had said Orchid looked like her father. They did have the same nose though, and the tendency to have scatterings of light freckles across the nose and cheeks.

Despite the fact that Orchid didn't believe Lily's story (_fairy tale, more like_), her heart was beating madly against her chest in the hopes that Lily Evans Potter really was her biological mother, and that she would take her away to England, or wherever it was she lived. As long as she got to give the Mendellsohns the slip for good, Orchid was knew she'd be happy.

"...It was into this atmosphere that you and Harry were born." Orchid perked her ears up at this. _Finally, I get to hear my story!_

"While I was still pregnant with the two of you, there was a prophecy made. We only heard bits and pieces of it, but it amounted to this: A child would be born in the month of July (your birth-month) whom Voldemort would mark as his equal. Eventually one of them would have to kill the other. We were terrified for the two of you, so we didn't tell anyone about your births immedietely...except for two of James's best friends, who were your godfathers.

We didn't know which one of you was in the prophecy, so we decided it would be best to separate you, and give at least one a chance."

"Why _me_ then?" Orchid broke in.

"I thought I asked for no interruptions?" Lily raised her eyebrow. "We probably would've sent both of you off, but we thought there was that chance that maybe, just maybe, one of you would be our last hope. Maybe one of you would grow up to finally destroy Voldemort. You have to understand, the whole world was so desperate that we were willing to take that chance.

The only problem was choosing. You were sickly as an infant, and we didn't think you could survive an encounter with the world's most powerful wizard. So we chose to send you away. James brought you to an American orphanage. The farther from Voldemort, the better. And we placed powerful wards over you, and erased the record of your birth. In England, you were never born. But here you are, strong and beautiful!"

Lily's eyes glimmered again with tears at this statement, and had to pause to compose herself.

"Sadly, things didn't go exactly to plan. A year later, the three of us were in hiding from Voldemort. That Halloween night, we were betrayed, and Voldemort came to the house. First...he killed your father...he then proceeded upstairs to where I was with Harry. He told me to get out of the way...so he could kill Harry...I refused. And he killed me. He then tried to kill Harry too, but something happened, and the spell backfired. Voldemort was destroyed--not killed--but destroyed."

Up until that moment, Orchid had been enthralled with the sad tale, and, maybe, she'd found herself wanting to believe it. But here, she had to interrupt.

"WHAT? What do you mean, 'he killed you'? You're standing here right now, aren't you? You're insane, woman!"

Lily sighed, here came the part she had dreaded most. " Yes, I am standing here, but I am also dead. I was sent here by the Fates, the mistresses of life and death. You needed to know who you were and what you must do. Since most of the wizarding world doesn't know you exist, and the only person who does is unable to come, they thought it would be best if I came and told you. And I agreed. I wanted to see you so badly!...You must believe me!...Here, try to touch me."

She extended her arm, and Orchid hesitated before reaching out her hand to touch her, but her fingers slipped right through as if nothing was there. Orchid gasped, and looked up into her mother's face. _Shit! I can't touch her. So I guess she's not so crazy, but maybe I am. _ "It-it's true, then?" She whispered. Lily nodded.

"Wha-where-where is my brother then?" She asked.

"He is living with my muggle sister and her husband and child, in England. He goes to a magical boarding school, and will be entering his sixth year there." Lily paused before continuing. "You will be joining him there shortly."

Orchid looked up sharply. "What?" Lily couldn't help but notice (happily) the excited note in her daughter's question.

"About a year ago, Voldemort rose up again. He is gaining power again quickly. Harry knows that he is "The Chosen One"--as much as he hates knowing it. He will have to kill Voldemort. But his godfather has just died, and he is feeling alone and depressed.

But more importantly, there has been another prophecy. It says that while Harry must be the one to kill Voldemort, he cannot accomplish it alone. He needs his other half. Only a whole man can expect to defeat the final horcrux. He must know all the faces of love to defeat hate...and so on, and so forth...

You then, Orchid, must be reunited with your twin to save our world."


	3. It's a long way to 34 Tilloughby Grove

A/N: A number of points...

1: Im not doing the silly long, descriptive chapter titles anymore. I still like the idea of them, but it doesn't fit with the story.

2: I still have no idea what Im doing or where Im going with this story (reassuring, huh?), but Im liking it, so I really want to finish it, and make it a good one.** ideas, suggestions, criticisms, all are accepted, and eagerly absorbed! So that means REVIEWING. **

3: Since this is a kind of first draft, I will be going over already submitted chapters and tweaking them. I will alert you if there are any major changes though.

Disclaimer: Repeat after me: I. Don't. Own. Anything. Except for the policeman and Orchid, I guess.

Chapter 1: It's a long way to 34 Tilloughby Grove

Orchid's jaw cracked as she gave a great, big yawn. She maneuvered her way through the crowded welcoming terminal in Heathrow and found the signs leading to the tube. She cast a longing glance at the Starbucks next to the customs exit, but dragged resolutely onward. She hadn't exchanged any of her dollars yet, and what money she had she needed for more important things than a grande cardboard cup of steaming tea.

Finally she found the tube station for a train to King's Cross, just as her mom had instructed her to do. As soon as she boarded the small car, she collapsed onto the hard plastic seat, and closed her eyes, keeping a firm grip on the handle of her large suitcase.

It had been a whirlwind couple of weeks. Explaining to the Mendellsohns that her mother was sending her to a boarding school in Scotland (but she still might have to come back for the summer), packing her few belongings, and saying goodbye to her even fewer friends would've drained Orchid had it not been for her eagerness to go...somewhere other than _here_. But even her excitment was not enough to hold her up for flying one hour from Santa Barbara to Los Angeles, three and a half hours from LA to Chicago, and another eight hours from Chicago to London. Twelve and a half hours of travel! And that wasn't even counting the hour or so layover in Chicago.

Orchid was exhausted.Thankfully, Lily had kept her company throughout, talking to Orchid softly inside her head--where she had taken up a temporary resisdence--comforting, instructing, and answering many, many questions. Orchid was bursting to know everything she could about what she had come to think of as Heaven. She didn't think much about the whole dark-lord-taking-over-the-world thing. She was getting a new school, a new home, a new family, a new_ life._ Nothing bad could come of starting over.

How did wizards perform their magic?

Wands? Will I get one? How about a black cat too?

What kind of music do they listen to?

Where do wizards live if they can't be seen by normal peop—I mean, muggles?

Will I have to wear a pointy black hat? Do witches ride broomsticks?

What on earth is _Quidditch_?

Then there was the infinite amount of questions burning in her head about her new school...

What's my school called again? ("Hogwarts? Ew. Sounds like something you go to the doctor to get burned off.)

I have to wear a uniform? Ugh.

What's this sorting again?

What subjects will I be taking?

Potions? That's so cool!

And about her "new" family...

What was Dad like?

Did you love each other?

Will I get to see him too?

Oh. What's my brother, Harry like?

What happened to our godfathers?

God—oh, sorry! _Merlin_, poor Harry, he must feel awful.

What will it be like going to Hogwarts?

Why the _hell_ did you name me "_Orchid_"?

"What? Don't you like it?" Lily had demanded. "It's such a pretty flower, and, besides, the women in my family have always been named for flowers."

"Yes, but couldn't you have named me somthing a little more normal? Like Rose, or Daisy?"

"Where's the fun in a name like Daisy? And every third girl is called Rose these days! ...Would you rather I'd named you _Pansy_, like that prissy little bi—er, witch, Cecily Parkinson called her daughter? Hmm?"

"Ugh. no. Is her daughter really named Pansy?"

"Unfortunately, yes. In fact, you'll meet her at Hogwarts, she should be in your class there...though not in your house of course, she's a Slytherin."

"What are the houses again?"...

"Lily—er, Mom?" Orchid called silently as her body bounced from side to side on the train.

"Yes, dear?"

"What if no one believes me? I mean, why should they believe that some random American girl who knows next to nothing about the wizarding world, is who she says she is?"

" I think it will be your ignorance that will be most convincing. Any witch or wizard can learn all about our family from news archives, but a girl who was sent to be raised as a muggle wouldn't know the first thing about family or the wizard world. Besides, Remus should remember you."

"Oh yeah. He's my godfather, and Sirius is Harry's, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I hope he remembers me." Orchid thought as the train slowed to a screeching halt. She dragged her rolling suitcase to a sign that showed directions to the different tube lines. Daunted by the brightly colored lines criss-crossing each other on the map, Orchid felt a small sphere of panic rise in her throat.

"Lost, love?" Asked a rumbling, Cockney voice beside her.

"Huh?" Orchid turned to see a short, stocky policeman with a bristling grey moustache standing beside her, and smiling encouragingly.

"I arsked if yeh was lost, and was in need o' some 'elp?" He said.

"Oh! yes, um, yes I am lost." She stuttered.

The policeman was quiet, waiting for her to continue. After a moment, he gave up, and asked "Where d'ya want teh go, then?"

"Um, Camden Road?" Orchid said, timidly, repeating what Lily was whispering to her.

"Ah! Then ye'll want teh tyke this 'ere dark blue line up tah Camden. The blue line would be that-a-way, missy." The officer said, pointing her in the right direction.

"Oh, uh, thank you, sir!" Orchid said, as she pulled her suitcase along towards the incoming train.

Another tube ride later, Orchid was stepping at last into the bright, cool sunshine of a English summer day. She was disappointed that she hadn't gotten to see the centre of London, but figured there'd be another time for that. Now she had to find the address of her godfather, Remus J. Lupin.

"34 Tillghouby Grove, 34 Tilloughby Grove..." Orchid repeated the address to herself.

After some wrong turns, and several misheard directions (Orchid was beginning to doubt that English was actually spoken here), Orchid approached the worn, stone steps of number 34 Tilloughby Grove. Looking up at faded red bricks of the semi-detached house, Orchid smiled. She liked this house, it felt homey already. If only she could summon the courage to ring the doorbell.

"Go on, then," Lily urged. "knock. Ring the bell, you can't get in just by standing here, and staring at the door. He's got more powerful wards on the house than _that._ For Merlin's sake, you're an Evans and _a Potter_! Have a little courage, my dear!"

Orchid, feeling sufficiently ashamed of herself, pursed her lips together, and strode up the steps to the brass knocker. Before she could think too much about what she was doing, Orchid lifted the knocker, and...

She heard a voice from within; two to be exact. She paused, and strained her ears to listen.

"_...look terrible. Have you eaten at all?...no? You should, you need your strength..."_

_"...happens every full moon...should know by now..."_

_"...but even a werewolf needs..."_

_"...ssshh. I promise, I'll..."_

_"...alright. See you around..."_

The door suddenly swung open, and a girl with blindingly pink hair, stepped out, shouting over her shoulder,

"Wotcher Rem—Whooooa there!"

hehe, my pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger. But you all know who the "girl with blindingly pink hair" is, right? If you don't, then I won't spoil it for you.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, _**PLEASE**__** Review this and tell me what you think!**_

Thank you,

GoodQueenA


	4. 2 Down, And MerlinKnows How Many To Go

Chapter 4: 2 Down, and Merlin-Knows How Many To Go

Disclaimer: the usua.

_**Last Time:**_

_"Wotcher, Rem—Whooa there!"_

Orchid stood stock still, staring at a tall young woman with short, pink hair. Both girls' jaws were scraping the pavement in their shock. The older one recovered first, and immedietely asked what had become a very familiar question to Orchid's ears today.

"Are you lost?"

Orchid sighed. She silently promised to always look like she knew exactly where she was going from then on.

"Does Remus Lupin live here?" She asked calmly.

A good-looking, middle-aged man came to the door, and poked his head over the pink-haired lady's shoulder.

"Yes. I am he." (The woman snorted at this) "Can I help you?"

As nervous as Orchid had been, and as much time stuck doing nothing as she'd had in the last 24 hours, Orchid had not actually thought out what she was going to say once she arrived. She'd figured Lily would just put the words in her mouth, so to speak. But Lily wasn't answering her silent pleas for help now. Orchid was going to have to muddle through this on her own. She squared her shoulders, stood up straight, and said,

"Yes. My name is Orchid Potter, my father was James Potter, and I believe that you are my godfather." (A/N: "...you killed my father, prepare to die!" hehe Inigo Montoya, my hero!)

Now it was the man's, Remus', turn to drop his jaw. The pink-haired lady, however, merely narrowed her eyes.

"_Who are you really, and what the bloody hell do you want_?" She hissed. "You're not gaining any access to the Order, so you may as well turn around now."

Orchid's eyes widened in fear. They though she was a spy! But what was this 'Order'? Lily had never mentioned it. Oh god, how was she going to prove her identity to them?

Misinterpreting her fear, the woman moved to close the door, but Orchid desperately shoved her foot in the doorway.

"No, please," she said. "I'm Orchid Potter. I was sent as a baby to the States, to be adopted. I've lived all my life in California. I don't know what this 'Order' is, but Lily, my mother, she came to me, and told me to come here. ...She said that you," Orchid turned towards Remus, "would remember me. You and Sirius were the only ones who knew...knew that I existed."

Remus's face softened slightly at the mention of Sirius, but he still looked undecided.

"Give us a minute, please." He said to Orchid, politely shutting the door between her and himself, with the other woman.

Orchid remained standing rigidly outside the door, afraid that if she sat down, her energy and courage would spill out of her.

(Meanwhile, inside 34 Tilloughby Grove)

"Is this true?" Tonks whispered to Remus. "Did James and Lily really have another child?"

Remus nodded.

"Crikey." She said. She looked through the little peep-hole in the door, and saw Orchid still standing there, then looked back at Remus. "Well, do you believe it's her, or do you think she's an imposter?"

Remus shook his head tiredly. "I just don't know. It's not like you can recognise a baby 16 years down the line. Of course, the resemblence to James is striking, but that can be coincidence, or even contrived. ...But then, how would anyone find out? She was right. Only Sirius and myself knew that Harry had a twin sister." Remus retreated into his thoughts.

Tonks looked out at the girl on the step again, and saw the exhaustion and fear on the young, innocent face, and her heart went out to her.

"She's not lying, not knowingly anyway." Tonks said. "I did some silent detection spells as she was talking."

"Wait a minute." Remus said. "How did she say that she found out who she was again?"

"She said Lily, her mother, came to her, and—oh!" Tonks exclaimed.

Remus nodded, and opened the door.

"You are aware," he said to Orchid gently, "that you're mother—and father—died nearly 15 years ago? And that Lily could hardly have come to you after all this time to tell you who your family was?"

Orchid nodded.

"Yes, I know. I didn't believe her at first—hell, I still have a hard time believing everything that's happened! But she told me the story, and then she told me to touch her, and I couldn't. My hand went right through! And..." Orchid was aware that she was rambling, but she couldn't see the harm in it. For once, she had nothing to hide, and it was liberating to unload everything that had happened to her onto someone else.

After awhile, Tonks, interrupted Orchid. "Alright, alright. This is getting a little ridiculous. You've been standing out here with your suitcase for nearly half an hour, you may as well come in for the time being."

Orchid flashed her a grateful smile, and she hoisted her suitcase up the steps into the narrow hallway inside.

"I'm Tonks, by the way," the woman said, offering a hand. Orchid took it, and they shook hands.

"Did you come straight from the airport?" Remus asked. Orchid nodded, her long journey catching up to her again. "Wow," Remus said, " You must be exhausted then...and hungry." Orchid nodded again, but with more energy at the promise of food.

Remus chuckled, and Tonks grinned. " A girl after my own heart," she said, leading the way down to the kitchen. Orchid sat down on a chair by a small tiled table, and Tonks sat across from her. Orchid looked cautiously from the man to the woman, wondering whom had said what in the conversation she'd overheard earlier.

"I'm afraid, I can't offer you much," Remus said. "But I'm sure a roast beef sandwich is ok—you're not a vegetarian, are you?" He laughed when he saw how the girl was eyeing the sandwich in his hand. "I take that as a no." He said, and placed the plate before her.

"I'll let you stay the night here, but in the morning, we're taking you up to Dumbledore. You'll have to explain yourself again." Remus said. He saw her blank look, and asked, "Albus Dumbledore? Headmaster of Hogwarts?...Oh, of course, I guess you wouldn't know."

Orchid blushed, she hated feeling so ignorant, but she figured it was a feeling she'd better get used to.

After eating, Remus led her upstairs to a small guest room with a bed and in the center, a bureau against the near wall, and a old wooden roll-top desk opposite the bed. The walls were painted a pleasant rusty color, and white cotton curtains fluttered over two windows that looked over the street below. Orchid changed into her large night shirt, and carefully set out some clothes for the next morning before climbing into bed. As she lay back into the soft pillow, Orchid pondered again over Tonks and Remus's conversation. She was not supposed to have overheard any of it, that was for sure. But which one of them was the werewolf? Were werewolves as dangerous in real life, in this magical world where everything was possible, as they were in stories? Orchid was dying to ask, but she figured it would take more time and tact to find out than a simple, direct question. She tried to make a plan, but her body's needs soon took over. She found herself sinking into a wonderfully cool stream of water that led her to a green meadow where a woman with flames for hair, a tall man hazel eyes, and a skinny teenage boy with messy, dark hair waited for her.

I know this is slow, but I really hope some ideas will start popping up. **_In the meantime, I would reallyreallyreally really appreciate criticisms and suggestions and encouragement alike! These long stories are hard, as most of you should know._**

Much appreciation,

GoodQueenA


End file.
